campionefandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Blandelli
Erica Blandelli is a member of the 'Copper-Black Cross' - a magic organization based in Milan, Italy. Holding the rank of Great Knight and the title of Diavolo Rosso (Red Devil), she is a magic swordsman that, through coincidence, meets Godōu and assists him while he's in Sardinia, Italy, using her weapon Cuore di Leone (Heart of Lion), an enchanted sword summoned by her, known as the King of Lions. Originally wary of Godōu, she ends up becoming attached to him. She possesses the strength and skills needed to help protect him from non-divine threats like Liliana, or divine beings such as Athena. Yuri is the only 'woman' Erica accepted without reservation as Yuri possesses the strongest spiritual sight in the world, loves Godōu, can provide the temperment and abilities of a shrine maiden (which Erica can't), but with a quiet and submissive personality that's unlikely to threaten Erica's position. Erica is extremely adept at mental manipulation, reading and weaving through politics. However, due to lack of interest and experience she doesn't cook or clean up after herself and leaves such tasks to Godōu or her maid, Arianna. She does have some skills, however, as shown by frying monjayaki under Godōu's instructions which he noted as supposed to be very difficult for novices to do. Appearance Erica is a beautiful 16-year-old girl of Italian descent with long golden blond hair, slender, well-tonned body, and a very generous bust. Although as she's still young and growing she's only about 150cm (about 5'2") tall. She usually wears a sweater that's primarily red, with black trims over a red undershirt and a pair of black pants held up by a brown leather belt. She wears leather boots that go up a quarter of her legs. She's most often found wearing black ribbons in her hair, as well. Personality Erica is a very strong willed, energetic, aggressive and domineering young woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She likes to keep herself in control of her own situation, thus she can be very forceful in her affection, however, she truly loves Godōu, even allowing for other women to love him on the condition that Godōu's and the others always recognized her as number one - his proper first wife. History Not much is currently known of Erica's history. Powers & Abilities Erica is an expert swordswoman and mage, as well as knowledgeable in several European magics. Her specialty is the manipulation of Iron. While Liliana's equal in martial skills as a knight, Erica's magic expertise excels over the other and can be even be considered unrivaled in the areas of Iron alchemy, Fire, Creation, Transformation, Destruction, and Reinforcement spells, to the point of earning Ena's praise over her ability to skillfully manipulate iron using delicate spells not only with ease, but beautiful finesse as well. However, while her skill level is comparative to that of a witch, she's not a descendant of witches, therefore she didn't inherit the ability to use witchcraft. Category:Characters